A Bond Like Ours
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Matt was physically incapable of subtlety. That much was obvious when suddenly Mello was surrounded in Matt's arms and the redhead casually informed him that he loved him. MxM.


_Wow. I can't believe that this once came out to be this long. What started out as a simple little friendship fic turned into a PWP. I'm…honestly not quite sure how that happened. But it's not bad. I like it. =) Anyway, I didn't specify any ages because this was supposed to be set when they were in Wammy's but they would have been a little young…so I left that open. They can be whatever age you decide that they are._

_And holy crap! More than 3000 words! WOW!_

_**Summary: **__Matt was physically incapable of subtlety. That much was obvious when suddenly Mello was surrounded in Matt's arms and the redhead casually informed him that he loved him. MxM._

**A BOND LIKE OURS**

"Hey, Mello?" Matt called out from his corner of the small room. Mello looked up from his textbook and over towards his best friend. What could he possibly want now? Didn't he know that Mello was busy studying?

Matt smiled towards his long time friend and moved to get off his bed. He walked at a steady pace to Mello and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, laying his head on top of Mello's right shoulder, making the two face each other. Mello, used to this from his overly affectionate friend, said nothing. Matt had a habit of touching Mello. This was nothing new.

"What is it Matt?" Mello asked in a exasperated tone, he had to get back to his studies. Mello watched as the smile on Matt's face grew larger and his eyes shut against his wide smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you!" Matt spoke casually, seemingly uncaring of his friend's reaction to such a statement. Mello stared at his friend only for a second before rolling his eyes and returning his attention back to his open textbook. Matt opened his eyes and saw that Mello was completely ignoring him. His smile grew a bit softer as he squeezed his friends shoulders once more before untangling himself from the other's body. Mello would get upset if Matt interrupted his work anymore.

Matt went and sat back on his bed and pulled out his PSP and began playing, allowing his friend to study in peace.

Three hours had passed before Mello finally stood, raising his arms high above his head in a long stretch. A soft moan left his lips at the tight muscles being pulled out of their stiff positions. He tilted his head to look at Matt when no noises came from him. Mello smiled at the sight that met his eyes.

There Matt lay, completely dead to the world, his game still running even as it had fallen from his still hands and onto the bed. Matt must have been really tired to fall asleep in the middle of his game. Mello walked to his friend and reached a hand up to remove those horrid goggles that boy insisted on wearing all the time. Mello couldn't stand them and had finally at least talked Matt into sleeping without them on.

As Mello pulled the orange tinted goggles from Matt's face, that beautiful, soft red hair fell into his face, re-covering his eyes. What Mello could never understand was why Matt always ended up covering his eyes up. They were gorgeous. A bright, emerald shade of green that stood out amongst a crowd of a thousand people. Why cover such beauty? But it wasn't his decision to make. If Matt didn't want anyone to see them, then Mello wouldn't force him.

Besides, Mello felt a small sense of pride at being the only person to have seen his eyes for what they truly were.

With Matt's goggles removed, Mello reached down to the hem of his friend's shirt. Matt hated sleeping in his clothes, Matt had once told him. He said they always wrapped around him while he slept and had trouble removing them when he woke back up. Mello pulled the hem of the black and white striped shirt up and over his sleeping friend's head. Instantly, Matt's creamy, snow white skin was revealed and Mello smiled down at the paleness.

Matt hated the outdoors. Always had, and always would. There was just something about being outside that made Matt uncomfortable, Mello had noticed. Maybe it was because he was just so much more exposed when he ventured outside of these walls. Mello wasn't sure, but he never forced his friend to leave the room unless he wanted to personally.

As Mello's hands reached for the zipper on Matt's jeans, Matt began to stir from his sleep. The first thing Matt noticed was that he was naked from the waist up. The second was that Mello was currently pulling the zipper down on his jeans. Matt couldn't but crack a smile, knowing exactly what was going on, but still unable to help his teasing.

"So, I finally confess my feelings and you decide to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping." Mello paused in his movements, his hand resting on the hips of Matt's jeans, just beginning to pull them down, and he looked up to face Matt.

Matt's glowing green eyes stood wide open and were shining with joy. Mello rolled his eyes again at his friend before giving the pants one hard tug and pulling them down swiftly. Matt knew very well what Mello was doing. This wasn't the first time that Mello had had to undress his friend before bed.

"You idiot, if you'd learn to undress yourself before you fell asleep then I wouldn't have to do this." Mello said calmly standing back up and looking down at his half naked friend. Matt smiled and raised his arms above his head as he slid down farther in the bed, his stretching forcing his back to arch.

"Now why would I do that? If I did then you wouldn't have an excuse to touch me anymore." Matt answered back confidently, ending his remark with a well placed moan as he stretched. Mello rolled his eyes again at such a display. Matt was physically incapable of subtlety it seemed. Mello pulled one leg up on the bed and slowly crawled his way over to Matt, throwing one leg over both of Matt's, straddling his hips. Matt stared up at his friend with a slight, lustful gleam in his eyes. It was easy for Mello to tell how much his friend wanted this.

Mello had no problems with it. Matt was his best friend. And Mello cared for him more that any other person in this world. They had always been together ever since they had met all those years ago. Mello gave a small smirk down at his friend before pulling at the hem of his own shirt and yanking it above his head. Mello watched as Matt's eyes hungrily took in the image of his naked chest. A smirk lit up Mello's face, knowing that he had Matt hooked.

Matt was in heaven. A half naked Mello sat on top of him, smirking down at him with a sharp look of lust. Could life possibly get any better? Matt glanced down at the tight pants encompassing Mello's legs and decided that, yes, it could get _much better._

Matt moved his arms down to the zipper on Mello's pants and pulled it down at a normal pace, making it clear as to what he wanted, showing no hesitation, but still giving Mello plenty of time to move if _he_ didn't want it.

Mello made no move as Matt pulled the zipper away. He was quite curious as to what would happen tonight and held no reservations about continuing, even knowing that sex was a definite possibility between them. Mello knew that his friend had been serious with his confession earlier and wouldn't deny his friend this opportunity. If things went bad, Mello was confident that they could move past it.

Besides, Mello just couldn't see falling in love with Matt as a bad thing.

When the zipper was pulled down as far as it could go, Mello rolled over off of Matt and onto his back. Matt watched, fascinated as Mello shifted his hips and pulled down his pants. Matt's eyes directly went to the hardened cock that was released from the confines of his pants. Matt wasn't surprised to see it, Mello _never _wore underwear, claiming them too uncomfortable to be worn with his tight style of clothing.

With the pants finally removed, Mello rolled back over on top of Matt, and not once giving his friend any chance to protest, placed his lips roughly against his. Matt let out a long hot moan and placed his hands on Mello's bare hips, enjoying the feel of Mello's skin beneath his fingers. Mello placed one hand on Matt's check in a gentle motion to contrast the hard kiss and the other hand began trailing its way down Matt's body. Matt let out another moan of anticipated pleasure when Mello fingered the top of Matt's boxers, gently sliding a single digit inside the fabric before pulling it back out teasingly.

Matt broke the kiss with a gasp and stared up at his best friend, heavy with lust, "Mello, ah-stop teasing me!" Mello smirked down at the writhing boy beneath him. _Tonight is going to be so much fun._ Mello thought to himself, _I haven't even really touched him and he's already begging._ Mello leaned down and nuzzled his face into Matt's neck, leaving a gentle kiss that barely grazed his skin as he spoke.

"You have to beg me for it Matt." A shot of pleasure raced through Matt at Mello's sadistically seductive whisper. Mello was always so sexy like this. Matt didn't even hesitate as a stream of begs came pouring out of his mouth.

"Oh please Mello! Please, God, I need you to touch me. Please I'm begging Mel, I need your hands all over my body, please…" Mello leaned back and his smirk grew at the rush of words from his friend's mouth. Talk about your turn-ons. Mello could feel the blood rushing faster and harder to his cock, swelling it even further. Mello decided to take pity on the poor boy and so he reached his hand further down, grasping Matt's member through the soft texture of his boxers.

Matt let out a gasp at the friction and glared up at Mello. "That's not what I wanted, a-and you know it!" Matt spoke in pants, but still got his message across with fairly decent accuracy. Mello would have to change that. Suddenly Mello's smirk became an evil smile as he removed his hands.

"I'm sorry Matt, you wanted me to touch _your skin_ then, right?" Matt held back a gulp at Mello's actions. _Somehow_, he thought to himself, _this isn't going to end up well for me._ Matt watched with wary eyes as Mello crawled off of him and reached for the boxers that still covered Matt's body and pulled them down slowly, exposing Matt to the warm room. Mello's smirk returned as he positioned his body farther down the bed, so that his face was level with Matt's burning erection. Matt's eyes widened as he realized what his friend intended to do.

A soft pink tongue suddenly poked out from behind Mello's parted lips and touched itself to the tip of Matt's hardened flesh. Matt let out a gasp, flinging his head back at the sudden race of pleasure that one single action caused. Mello pulled his tongue back and smirked again. Pleasuring Matt was so easy. With that thought in his mind, Mello opened his mouth wide and firmly grasped Matt's hips, making sure to hold them in place, as he suddenly covered Matt's already dripping cock with his mouth.

Matt's back arched at the unexpected attention to his arousal and his mouth opened in a shocked cry of pleasure.

"NG-Mello!"

Mello paused for a second when his name left Matt's lips in such a tortured cry. Mello's eyes shut on their own and a warm shiver ran through his body. Had Matt always had such a sexy voice? Mello opened his eyes again and began to gently move his head up and down the shaft, gently sucking and licking at the tender flesh. Mello kept his eyes focused on Matt's face as the pleasure completely took him over.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the sensations the were overwhelming him. It was amazing, having Mello's mouth touching such an intimate spot on his body. It was better than any dream that he could have ever come up with on his own. Matt let out another cry, a strangled version of Mello's name, and opened his eyes, suddenly wanting to see this picture. When he glanced down and his eyes met Mello's, he felt his stomach tighten in pleasure.

Matt opened his mouth and tried to warn his friend (or should he call him lover now?) that his orgasm was about to hit when suddenly Mello pulled away. Matt gave a groan of frustration and threw an arm over his eyes to keep from glaring at Mello, knowing full well that his friend was smirking at the display.

And he was.

Mello reached down and pulled Matt's arm away from his eyes and let a seductive smile take the place of the smirk. Matt had his eyes shut, still refusing to look at Mello yet. Mello leaned down, lightly pressing their bodies together and pressed his free hand to Matt's lips, ordering in a sexy voice,

"Suck."

Matt nearly came right then.

His eyes shot open along with his mouth. Matt greedily took in the fingers and began lapping at them eagerly, all the while staring up into Mello's eyes with a desperate look of hunger. Mello felt that same shiver run through him again and quickly pulled his fingers from Matt's mouth. He took a deep breath and shifted his neck so that his lips touched the edge of Matt's ear.

"Good boy." Mello whispered gently and let out a long, deep moan.

Slightly confused at the cause for the moan, Matt blinked and looked down Mello's body. He felt his entire face heat up at the sight that greeted him. When Mello had commanded that he suck his fingers, Matt had been convinced that Mello intended to fuck him.

It seemed as though he wasn't quite correct.

Matt watch in fascination as one single digit of Mello's hand pressed hard into his own body before pulling itself back out, accompanied by a long drawn out moan into his ear. Was…was Mello going to let Matt fuck _him?_ The thought alone made Matt arch his back, flinging his head back and exposing his neck as he moaned deeply.

Mello, never one to pass up an opportunity, didn't even hesitate to attach his mouth onto Matt's neck. As Matt was distracted by the sensations and thoughts, Mello slipped in another finger, biting hard into the neck under his teeth. Mello's eyes shot wide open as, instead of a cry of pain that he had expected, Matt let out a cry of pleasure mixed with a moan. Mello smirked around the flesh between his teeth before applying more pressure to the wound. Matt's body jerked on the bed in a desperate attempt to get closer to the blonde demon currently attacking him.

"Ah! Mello, please! I-I can't w-wait much longer!" Matt's spoke breathlessly, desperately. Mello already knew that his friend was reaching his limit and so, leaned back, quickly pressing in one more finger and thrusting hard inside his body.

"AH!" Mello called out, his eyes going wide. A sudden burst of pleasure shot through Mello as his fingers brushed against a spot in his body. Mello's unoccupied hand grasped Matt's arm in a tight grip as Mello shook slightly, pulling his fingers from his body.

Matt watched, mesmerized, at the magnificent body of art sitting on his hips. Mello was amazing when he was just sitting there naked, but he was phenomenal when he hit what must have been the small bundle of nerves inside him. The sight was enough to make Matt come all on it's own, Mello's eyes wide in shock, his mouth hanging open in breathless pants and gasps for air, a bright flush covering his cheeks, and that hand pressing deeply into his own body.

Matt had never been more grateful for his photographic memory that right at that moment.

Mello brought both of his hands forward and held himself up with a slight shake of his body, staring deeply into Matt's eyes and purred out, "Matt, inside now."

Matt could only nod, unable to find the ability to move any other part of his body, and he was forced to watch as Mello grasped onto Matt's cock and positioned it at the entrance to Mello's body. The light touch of the tip of his cock to Mello's puckered hole, made Matt shiver with anticipation.

Mello lifted his hips slightly as he place the cock at his entrance and, with a single glance down to see the pleasure already dancing across Matt's face, Mello slowly brought his body down onto the trembling body below him.

_It hurts! _Was the first thought to climb into Mello's mind, but he carried on regardless, needing to feel Matt's deep in his own. As he sat down, completely flush with Matt's body, Mello shuddered with pleasure even through the lingering pain. Matt's cock had pressed right into that spot of pleasure as Mello had sat down. Mello groaned out loud, pressing a bit harder down into the body below him, almost gasping out at the mix of pain and pleasure.

"GOD MELLO, wait a damn minute for your body to adjust!" Matt nearly shouted up at his lover, shocking Mello into opening his eyes that he didn't remember shutting. He looked down at Matt, seeing both pleasure and concern covering his face.

Matt could either describe it as heaven, or hell. He wanted nothing more than to lift his hips and thrust deeply into the tight cavern above him, but he couldn't, not when he knew that Mello was in pain. And it was obvious as hell. Mello's face always showed exactly what he felt at any given time. And right now it said that Mello was in some of the worst pain of his life, but was about to continue on regardless. Matt moved his hands to grab at Mello's hips, holding them in place, so that Mello couldn't move until most of the pain had passed.

Mello sat, waiting in both pleasure and pain for his friend, his _lover_, to declare it safe for him to move again. It hadn't taken more than a minute for Mello to get aggravated. He suddenly reached down, grabbing at the hands holding his waist and pulled them away, holding them above Matt's head, and glared down at Matt.

Matt froze in shock at the action. Then smirked.

"You know, a simple 'I'm ready' would have sufficed." he said to the blonde sitting on top of him. Matt shivered at the low growl that escaped his lover's lips. Fuck. Why did Mello have to be so sexy all the time? Matt was given no warning as Mello suddenly lifted his hips and slammed them back down, forcing Matt to cry out and squirm beneath him.

Mello smirked again, albeit a bit shakily, down at the moaning boy. Matt should have known better than to try and tell him what to do. With that, Mello lifted his hips again and thrust back down, still forcing Matt's hands up in the air, tightly held in one hand. Mello continued his rough thrusting up and down, constantly having to shift his hips to meet that single spot in the actions. It felt amazing.

Matt watched helplessly as Mello rode him, barely able to focus on anything save the immense pleasure that Mello was causing. Finally, as Mello released his hands, and called out to the writhing body beneath him, "Touch me, Matt!" Matt was able to react. He grabbed one hip with his left hand and Mello swollen cock with his right, forcing a cry from Mello's lips. Matt stroked Mello's cock with fervor, nearly begging in his mind to see Mello's orgasm ripped from him.

A hand was attached to his chest as five light gashes were left as it was pulled down the body under it and Matt cried out, thrusting his hips harder into the body above him.

"Gah-Me-Mello! AH! M-more! Sooo close!" With a light smirk still gracing his features, thrust down hard. Mello watched with half lidded eyes as Matt's mouth opened in a silent scream and felt the cum shooting up inside his body. Mello tilted his head back, reveling in the sensations and, with a final stroke of his cock, exploded onto Matt's chest with a cry of Matt's name.

Matt watched the jet of seed burst from his lover's cock and coat his stomach and chest with fascination. Mello was beautiful mid-orgasm. It was a sight that Matt would never forget for the rest of his life.

Slowly, they both came down from their high and Mello pulled his body upwards, letting Matt slip from him. With a slight turn, Mello tumbled down onto the bed and let out a deep sigh of content that Matt immediately echoed.

"Fuck, Mello. That- that was…" Matt started, not sure that there were any words that could truly described the sheer amount of pleasure from the activity. Mello seemed to understand though as he replied back instantly with,

"Yeah, I know."

They both laid in silence for a moment, still reeling from the experience and simply enjoying the closeness of the aftermath. A smile was firmly plastered on both faces as Matt suddenly leaned up on one arm and faced Mello. Mello glanced up and lifted an eyebrow, silently asking 'What?'.

"I love you, Mello." the boy said in a cheery voice, still managing to sound full of energy even after the strenuous activity. Mello simply rolled his eyes and reached his arm up, hooking Matt around the neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

When they broke, touching their foreheads together, their breaths mingling with each others, Mello glanced up at Matt's contented look covering his face and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I love you too Matt."

…...

_Even though Mello was technically the uke, he still had Matt under him begging. For some reason, I just can't see Mello actually fucking Matt, but at the same time, Mello just isn't a typical uke material. So, hence the seme!Mello-uke and the uke!Matt-seme. Hope that made sense…_

_~nakia_


End file.
